Missing Part
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Parker is just building one of his inventions when he happens to notice a part is missing. The only thing to do is to find it so he can continue his invention which he dose but someone has it. Who has the missing part and why do they have it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway. This was a quest from **jjlawrence235**

* * *

Parker was outside building one of his inventions while everyone was out. As he was finishing up for now just to take a break he notice a part was missing. He wondered if he left it in his room. He would check after he has something to drink from working in the hot Cali sun. As Parker was drinking he thought he heard a noise. Parker then just shrugged it off and finished his lemonade.

As he was walking up to his room he heard the same noise. The noise was definitely moaning and it was coming from the girls room. Parker thought he was home alone and now one of his sisters is playing with herself. Parker just shook his head as he seen the door was open. There was no other way to get to his room without passing up the girls room. He just hoped one of his sisters was too much into playing with herself.

Parker quietly made his way to his room without looking in as that's the last thing he wanted to see. Well his aunt and mom would be on top of that list more so, but still something he did not want to see. Once in his room Parker was looking throw his spare parts to see if he forgot to take the part out. After awhile Parker could not find it. Parker tried to think where it could be.

Parker then thought it might have rolled under his bed. Parker made his way there and checked and it was not there. He even checked on his bed and even Joey's. Parker decided to look one more time before moving on to the living room. He soon was looking under Joey's bed. Parker just sighed and did not find the part he was looking for. He did however found a gay magazine.

This did not surprise Parker at the least that Munch could be gay or even bi for that matter. Parker soon left his room and took a deep breath before passing the girls room as one of his sisters pleasured herself. As he was walking by he was caught off guard when his name was called in a moan. Parker turned his head and was shocked to see Ruby naked playing with herself. He then seen the lost part going in and out of her pussy.

Parker did not know what to do. This was the second girl he ever seen naked. The first being his girlfriend. All Parker could do is watch seeing is young twelve year old cousin play with herself. Parker did not know why he was getting hard. Maybe because it was so wrong that Ruby was being naughty at a young age turned him on. Once again Ruby moaned Parker's name as she kept sliding the rod in and out of her young pussy.

Soon Parker's hand was in his shorts rubbing himself as he watched on. Parker was impressed that Ruby could take six inches out a nine inch rod. He kept watching as Ruby attempted to slide more the rod into her pussy. After a few more thrusts with the rod Ruby shook to her orgasm. Ruby took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes to see Parker with his hand down his shorts.

Parker did not know what to do but stood there. Ruby did not bother covering up as she just smiled at Parker. She soon slid the rod in and out of her pussy once again. She soon started to rub one of her nubs. Ruby thought Parker was cute when she first meet her cousin. She knew it was wrong to have those kinds of feelings towards a family member, but she could not help it.

If it wasn't for Liv and Maddie she would never thought about playing with herself. She caught them one night playing with themselves as they each slid their dildo into their pussy. Liv and Maddie had no idea they where being watched. Since then Ruby was trying to find one of their dildos when they where out. However she had no luck finding any of them, and thought they might of took them with where ever they go.

Today Ruby felt horny and thought no one was home. She quickly went to Parker's and Joey's room. There she found Parker's boxers on the floor. She picked them up and started to breath in his smell. This just got her more turned on. She then seen the rod on Parker's bed and thought this could work to do the same thing she seen Liv and Maddie did.

Ruby quickly made it to her room and got naked because that's what she thought she had to do after seeing Liv and Maddie. Ruby being the smart girl she is had a pretty good idea what to do. It hurt at first but as she moved the rod in and out of her pussy it was starting to feel much better. She kept it up thinking of Parker and that the rod was his dick. N

ow there she is smiling at Parker as she once again sliding the rod in and out of her pussy. After a few more thrusts she stops and gets out of the bed and makes her way to Parker who is still just standing in the doorway with his hand in his shorts. As she got closer the rod just fell out of her pussy hitting the floor. Ruby soon grabbed Parker's free hand and lead him back to her bed.

Once Ruby is sitting on her bed she spreads her legs for Parker to get a better view. Ruby just smiles placing his free hand right onto her pussy. She starts to help him out to rub her pussy. This was the second pussy Parker had ever touched. As two weeks ago he was playing with his girlfriend's pussy. As Ruby was helping Parker to play with her pussy she let out a moan. Just hearing Ruby moan made Parker's dick even harder.

No words have yet been spoken but they did not need to say anything. The two just looked into each others eyes. Parker knew this was wrong but could not help it as he leaned in and the two started to kiss. Ruby was so happy her first kiss was Parker. She put her hands on the back of his head to pull him in more. The kiss quickly turning into a make out section. When the kiss broke the two just looked at each other once again.

Parker soon started to do things what he been doing with his girlfriend behind close doors. Parker started to lick and suck onto Ruby's nipples as his hand was still on her pussy, but this time his other hand is no longer in his shorts but on one of her nubs just rubbing it as he worked on the other. Ruby just kept moaning placing her hands on the back of Parker's head.

Parker soon started to kiss his way down and soon reached Ruby's pussy. Parker just looked at for a moment before start to eat her out. Ruby moaned as this was something she did not see the twins do. Ruby moaned even more and pushed Parker's face into her pussy. After awhile the presser was getting to her. She did not warn Parker as all her organisms was always dry. This time however was different as she started to squirt.

It wasn't much but still it was enough to hit Parker in the face. Parker was use to getting squirted in the face but it was much more then this. Parker just licked his lips and looked at Ruby. Her eyes was just wide in amazement that she had her first squirt. Before she knew it Parker was eating her out once again but this time he started to finger her.

Parker not wanting to take things to far with Ruby only slid in only two fingers. Ruby just grabbed hold onto the sheets as more plusher came her way. It became too much for her and started to squirt once again. Parker was about to go for a third time but Ruby stopped him. She placed her hand on top of his crotch. Parker knew what Ruby wanted. He just nodded and removed his shirt first.

Once his toned chest was reveled Ruby just licked her lips. She placed her hand on his chest and started to move her hand downward. Ruby just looked up at Parker and he just nodded. She soon undid Parker's shorts and pulled them down to see a bulge in his boxers. Her hand soon started to rub the clothed bulge causing Parker to moan. Ruby must see it. She must know what Parker's dick looked like.

She wanted to take her time and pulled down his boxers slowly. As she was she seen Parker was nice and smooth. Then she was getting more horny as more of his dick was revealed. Once all of his dick was revealed Ruby's eyes widen and just licked her lips seeing Parker's seven inch dick. She wondered if her pussy could handle it. She soon start to grab hold of it. Parker once again moaned to Ruby's touch.

She soon started to rub his seven inch dick on her face and then started to kiss it. She then remembered what she also saw What the twins did with the dildos and that was sucking on them. Parker's eyes was closed at this point but soon opened up as he felt Ruby sucking him. Once again Parker moaned. Ruby may not be better then his girlfriend but still she was doing a good job sucking him off.

Ruby started to suck faster and faster and tried to put much of his dick into her mouth as she could. Which was only three inches, but three inches was good enough for Parker. He so badly wanted to face fuck Ruby but held back and let Ruby do all the work. Parker just kept moaning as Ruby sucked away. Parker was soon getting close and had to say something.

"I'm going to shoot my load."

Ruby knowing about cum sucked faster just to taste Parker's sweet candy. After a few more bobs Parker shot his load into Ruby's mouth. She tried to swallow all of it but it became to much as most of it was pouring out of her mouth and onto her chest and bed. Some of the cum on her chest was slowly dripping down to her pussy. Parker seeing this quickly whipped it away. As that's the last thing he wants a pregnant Ruby.

Ruby wanted more and that's to be fucked by Parker. Parker had a feeling that's what Ruby wanted and he did not want to do that. For two reasons. One she is too young to be fucked even though what they did was wrong for her age to do. The other reason was he was also still a virgin and want to lose it to his girlfriend not his twelve year old cousin.

"I know what you want next Ruby but you are way too young to be fucked. Even what we did you where too young for. Besides you should wait as once your virginity is gone, its gone and even I the great Doctor P can't bring it back."

"Yah I understand but I am not going to stop playing with myself as I think of you."

Next week it was just Parker and Ruby once again but this time Parker gave something to Ruby. Her very own dildo that just happened to be a mold of Parker's seven inch. From that day on they no longer did nothing sexual with each other, but Ruby used her Parker dildo every chance she got just thinking about Parker fucking her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me knoe what you think.


End file.
